How I Met Her
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Ceritanya panjang. Walau begitu, aku mengingat hari itu hingga ke detil-detilnya. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu berharap hari esok datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Planetary Moe/Solar System and Friends. Old Man Universe x Lady Milky Way.


**How I Met Her**

**Disclaimer:**

Planetary Moe/Solar System and Friends, this fanfic's cover, the human names © Rosel-D

How I Met Her © Victoria Harrow

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfic ini

**Warnings:**

AU, human names, alternate age, mungkin OOC, mungkin alur kecepetan, dll

* * *

Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

Ceritanya panjang. Walau begitu, aku mengingat hari itu hingga ke detil-detilnya.

Saat itu turun hujan. Awal musim gugur. Angin bertiup kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan kering di tanah. Tirai-tirai berwarna jingga gelap melambai-lambai liar. Kau harus membawa saputangan untuk mengelap cipratan air dari wajahmu.

Aku berjalan menuju kafe favoritku. Kacamataku berembun, harus dilap secara berkala agar mataku dapat melihat dengan sempurna. AKu berhenti di depan pintu kaca berdaun dua. Selain menyajikan makanan dan minuman, di kafe ini juga terdapat _live music_ dan buku-buku. Bukan hanya buku novel, pengetahuan umum juga terdapat di sini.

Mahasiswa miskin sepertiku akan menganggap tempat-tempat seperti ini 'surga'. Harga hidangannya memang tidak terlalu murah, tetapi porsinya cukup untuk dua kali makan. Kau bisa membaca buku-buku di sini asalkan kau membeli satu saja makanan atau minuman yang tertera di daftar menu. Sayangnya, para pengunjung tidak diperbolehkan untuk membawa lebih dari satu buku ke rumah. Tapi orang-orang yang berpikir akan mengerti situasinya.

Setelah memesan, aku langsung beranjak menuju rak-rak buku. Favoritku adalah bagian astronomi. Selain karena aku mengambil jurusan itu, astronomi memang mengasyikkan. Rasanya menyenangkan jika apa yang kaulakukan adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan apa yang kausukai.

Kutarik salah satu buku dari rak kayu. Kubawa ke tempatku duduk. Sambil menunggu _espresso_ dan _beef stroganoff_-ku datang, aku membuka buku yang tadi kuambil. Mulailah aku tenggelam dalam bacaanku.

"He? Bukunya tidak ada?"

Aku menoleh. Mendapati seorang perempuan sedang berdiri di depan rak kayu yang seharusnya menampung buku yang sedang kupegang. Kulirik sampul buku yang sedang kubaca. Segera, kuhampiri dirinya.

"Apa buku ini yang kaucari?" tanyaku. Perempuan itu menoleh. Dari penampilannya, dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ia berumur sedikit lebih muda dariku.

"Ah, iya! Aku sudah mencari buku ini di seluruh kota dan kawanku bilang bahwa buku yang kucari ada disini. Tapi …, tampaknya kau sedang membacanya," sahut lawan bicaraku. Ia tersenyum padaku. "Kalau kau sedang membacanya, aku akan meminjam buku itu jika kau sudah selesai."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa mencari buku lain," timpalku. Kuserahkan buku itu padanya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyku.

"Namaku Aurora," jawabnya. Ada jeda beberapa detik saat ia—Aurora—membetulkan kacamatanya. "Namamu?"

"Aku Stephen," sahutku, "senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," Aurora tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk buku bersampul putih yang tadi kuserahkan padanya. "Kau suka astronomi juga, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga kuliah di jurusan astronomi."

"Jurusan astronomi? Aku juga!" gadis bermata keunguan itu terlihat senang. "Tapi rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Ah, pasti kita beda tahun masuk, ya? Aku baru masuk kuliah dua tahun yang lalu."

"Berarti aku kakak kelasmu. Aku masuk tiga tahun yang lalu," timpalku. Dunia ini sangatlah sempit, bukan?

Aku meraih sebuah buku dari rak astronomi. Jadi, aku dan perempuan itu—Aurora—duduk di satu meja yang sama. Kami berdua 'tenggelam' dalam buku masing-masing. Sesekali, Aurora bertanya padaku tentang istilah-istilah yang masih asing baginya. Dengan sabar, kujawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Hei, aku mau minta maaf," sahut Aurora. Ia menaruh kembali buku yang tadi dibacanya di rak. Aku juga menaruh buku yang barusan kubaca di rak tempatnya tadi berada

Keningku berkerut. "Minta maaf kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Maaf karena aku tadi 'merebut' buku yang hendak kaubaca, Stephen. Ah, aku merasa bersalah." Aurora menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan kuulangi hal itu. Sungguh tidak sopan."

Aku tercengang. Dibalik sifatnya yang ceria, Aurora memiliki sikap sopan-santun yang tinggi. Mau tidak mau, aku mengaguminya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku singkat. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak tahu harus menimpali permintaan maafnya dengan apa.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Wah! Sudah pukul tiga sore! Maaf, aku harus segera pulang. Tugas kuliahku menanti. Sampai jumpa lagi lain kali, Stephen." Aurora menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar. Aurora berjalan menuju pintu kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi minggu depan?" tawarku. Sebentar, apa yang tadi kukatakan? Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulutku.

"Besok juga boleh!" timpalnya. Aurora melambaikan tangan padaku saat ia membuka pintu kafe. Menyongsong udara dingin di luar sana.

Setelah itu, sosoknya melebur bersama segelintir manusia lain di luar sana. Saat itulah, aku merasa sedikit kehilangan.

_Tenang, besok kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya_.

Aku tersenyum tipis untuk diriku sendiri. Setelah membayar, aku pergi dan melebur bersama manusia-manusia lain sembari berharap hari esok datang lebih cepat.


End file.
